From Two Different Moons (Sesshomaru Love)
by Harleenrose47
Summary: A dog demon and her younger sister are minding their own business when something tragic happens. The younger sister gets kidnapped, and it's the older sisters duty to get her back. But she will need help.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Dogs with Antlers**

It was a bright day out with no clouds in sight. The sky was a perfect shade of deep-sea blue. I could feel the warmth from the sun hugging my skin, and the birds chirping and singing songs with each other. I was sitting down, leaning against a tree under the shade to cool off. There was a lake beside me. I decided to lean over and gaze into the water and stare at my reflection. I analyzed my long, silky black hair that reached down to my lower back. My bangs grew out to a point that the white, upside down crescent moon with a dot in the middle was showing. I averted my emerald eyes from my hair to my antlers. They weren't fully grown, and they had three pieces branching off. My dog-like ears that looked like they were just parts of my hair sticking up, twitched when I heard a twig snap just a few feet away from me.

Immediately I stood up and whipped around, "Who is there?!" I yelled. "Suki, is that you?" I assumed it was Suki only because she has always been good at masking her scent to smell like her surroundings.

"Sis!" A younger girl, about eight years of age, ran out from behind a tree. She has brown hair that one side has length that stopped mid-way passed the top her right elven-like ear, and the left side had a length that stopped at her shoulder. Her antlers were much smaller; they were nubs. I looked into her emerald eyes and softened my expression. My lips curved into a smile. "Sis, I found some herbs for our village!" She said. I looked down and saw she curved the bottom of her red and white kimono up to use it as a carrying aid for all of the herbs she picked.

"Good girl," I started walking over to her and patted her head, "let's get back then before it gets too dark." Suki nodded and we both started to walk back to our village.

We got back to the village. The village was hidden amongst the trees. It consisted of very basic huts that contained a maximum of three rooms, or a minimum of two rooms. The shape was circular and the roofs were made of heavy straw and sticks. This was not one of the bigger villages, as it contained only ten huts. We walked up to a hut that was smaller, meaning it contained two rooms. Only a mother and her son lived here. I turned and knelt down so that I was eye level with my younger sister. "I need you to stay right here, and I will be back in a little bit" I told her. She nodded, and I took some of the herbs from her and walked inside the hut.

"Lady Kasumi! You've returned!" a young boy with short black hair cried out.

"How is your mother?" I asked.

His eyes started to tear as he spoke, "she's still breathing heavily, it seems she is getting worse… Her sweat is starting to drench her kimono.

I nodded and went into the room the young boys' mother was in and sat down by the desk I set up earlier. The young boy followed me inside. The desk had my teapot on the top hovering over a small burner. I ignited the flame and allowed the water inside the teapot to start to warm up. While doing so, I grabbed my small wooden plate and placed the herbs on it and started to grind them down. The teapot started to let out steam. I grabbed a small wooden cup and pour the water inside, then sprinkled some of the grinded herbs into it. I stood up and turned to the boy, "now, Shiro, I need you to do as I say and within six days and five nights, your mother should be feeling better." He nodded for me to continue, "I will leave my teapot and necessities here until she is better, warm the water up in the teapot until you see steam coming out, pour the water into a cup, sprinkle some herbs, stir, wait till it cools down, then set your mothers head onto your lap so that she is perched and let her sip the water. She must drink it twice a day for those six days. Morning and night, do not forget."

"Thank you so much, Lady Kasumi!" the young boy exclaimed and hugged my legs. I smiled and patted his shoulder, then turned to walk out of the hut.

I walked outside and saw Suki playing with an earthworm. She stopped and stood up once she realized I came outside. "So, let us go to the next one, shall we?" I smiled at her and she nodded.

We finished going to everyone's hut to check on them before it got dark. We started walking back to our hut when my little sister decided to ask, "Sis, can we go to a hot spring and bathe? I feel very dirty."

I sighed and responded, "Suki, you know it's dangerous to leave the village while it's dark."

"But I have you to protect me, I smell really bad!" She pouted and crossed her arms. She knew I could not resist her pouting expression.

"Alright, but not for long. Deal?" I tried to compromise with her.

Her expression immediately lightened, and she started to jump up and down with a huge smile on her face. "Deal!"

We took a right heading towards the springs. The springs were not far from the village, so I was able to keep an eye on her as well as be in hearing range in case something were to happen to the village. We walked a mile away and the springs started to come into view. Surrounding the springs was a small clearing with the exception of one tree that loomed over the spring, some of the trees branches and leaves were touching the water.

Suki took off her red and white kimono, while I took off the two black belts around my waist, and the one going diagonally from my left shoulder to the right side of my waist, then I took off the two black belts that tied around my left thigh. The belts that tied around my thighs carried three daggers, while the one diagonally across my chest carried a hook that held my sheathe and sword. After that, I removed the black leather over coat that covered my whole right arm and side and swooped in the middle tying to my right side. I folded them and set them aside. I then took off my red, cloth dress that reached just below my bottom along with my black under-shorts, and finally my black leather boots.

Suki ran and dipped her toe in the water, giggled, then proceeded to jump into the water causing a small splash. I giggled and walked close to the edge, knelt down, and stared once again at my reflection. I focused my vision to see if I could find her. It was too late. She jumped out of the water and latched her small hands to the back of my neck and pulled me into the water with her. My eyes widened when she did this and I had no time to react properly. In the spring I went. I came back up gasping for air and balled my hand into a fist and gave a slightly irritated look towards Suki, "you little twerp!" I gave her a playful glare. She gave me a snarky grin in return which caused me to tackle her into the water as payback.

We played in the water for a while now and decided it was time that we head back to the village. "Let's head back, Suki."

"Okay, sis." She was not one to really argue with me. Most of the time she would listen to me.

I grabbed her and helped her out of the spring, then lifted myself out. I started to grab my clothes when I smelt something suspicious. _That smells like human blood…_ I thought to myself. I quickly turned around to tell Suki to get dressed quickly only to be distracted by a very sad look on her face. Confused I asked, "what is the matter?" She looked down and started to tear up. "Suki…" I knelt down, my hair covering my front. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just… Your back… It… Makes me so sad…" She could barely get out what she was trying to say.

I took her into my arms and held her tightly. "Don't worry yourself over it, dear. It's passed. Now hurry and get dressed. After you're dressed, I need you to hide in a bush and cover your scent. I will be back soon." She wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. This caused me to let go and turn around to get dressed myself. I watched her go hide, then proceeded back to the village as quickly as I could. _Something isn't right… I shouldn't be smelling the blood of those humans that took me and my sister in._

I arrived at the village only to see fire everywhere. I quickly patted myself down looking for my smoke mask. I found it tied to the belt around my waist and tied it on. _All of this smoke is going to make it hard figuring out who did this._ "Tch!" I gritted my teeth and ran into the village. I had to find who did this and save the lives of the humans.

I looked around everywhere. I saw two survivors, and just as I got close to them, a man jumped from the top of one of the huts and killed them with his claws. I stopped in my tracks immediately and tightened my hands into fists. "Who are you!?" The man stood in front of me. Silent. "I said, who are you?!" I yelled even louder. His silence was driving me crazy. He wouldn't say anything. I did not understand what made him want to do this to the village. He was just going on a killing spree. _There is nothing here but humans… What could he want?_ I clenched my teeth, baring my fangs and gave a deathly glare to the man standing in front of me. I finally decided I should analyze what he looks like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Other Moon**

The man I saw standing before my eyes had silver hair that stopped at his lower back. He had dog ears that were more obvious than my own, and golden eyes. He wore a white hanjuban under his red suikan. Tying his suikan around his waist is a red hikigoshi, following after that is his red sashinuki. He was also wearing Beads of Subjugation, which I squinted an eye and raised my eyebrow to. _Well that's rather odd._ "Did you run away from your owner or something?" I gave him a smart remark. His facial expression did not budge. "Tch" I scoffed and then he ran. My eyes widened, "what the hell just happened?" I shook my head turned to look at the rest of my village in search of anyone living, then I heard a scream. I froze with a look of horror. _Suki!_ I turned and left the village. My sister was much more important to me than the humans. I would find another village.

I reached the location I remember seeing my younger sister. She was standing there with that same man. My eyes widened. _How did he get here so fast?!_ I erased the shocked expression from my face and hardened it. I grabbed the handle of my sword that was attached to my back and unsheathed it. "Prepare to fight me, coward!" I yelled and darted towards him. Next thing I know a branch like tentacle came out of nowhere and stroke down my foe. "Now what!" I yelled and looked to my right. I saw this creature dressed in a white baboon fur cloak with a blue baboon mask. That's where the branch like tentacles were coming from. I looked to my left again to see the man with the silver hair bleeding out from his shoulder. "You missed, Baboon." I said with a low tone.

The man ran off again, and just as I took a step to run after him the baboon spoke, "Stop."

I stopped, causing my hair to sway in front of my face. "What!" I demanded. "That man destroyed my village and was about to attack my sister!" I turned back to the baboon and glared daggers at him.

"Lady Kasumi of the Antler tribe, am I correct?" His voice was so deep.

"How do you know my name?"

"You're very well known, Lady Kasumi. It's not hard to figure out" he pointed to my antlers as he spoke.

"What the hell do you want?" I had not once quit glaring at him.

"The man's name who attacked your village, I can give that to you, along with who his group is. I can even provide protection for your little sister there." He tried to bargain with me.

"And what do you want in return? Nothing comes free" I straightened my posture and moved my hair out of my face. I was quite intrigued by what this baboon had to say.

"I want you to eliminate him and the rest of the group he is with." His voice sounded that of death.

"I suppose you won't tell me why you want them eliminated?" I questioned, but only got silence in return. I sheathed my sword and asked, "then what is your name?"

He tilted his head up a little revealing the lower portion of his face. He had a small smirk. He retracted his tentacles and walked closer to me. He stretched out his right arm to reveal a hive in his palm. "Naraku," he stated. "The man who attacked your village goes by the name Inuyasha. With him are two girls, a priestess and a demon slayer, then there's the monk. Take this hive," I grabbed the hive as he said that. "Use it on the monk. I will have someone fetch you when your task is complete." He disappeared, then reappeared behind Suki and grabbed her. "Only then you will get your sister back" I turned around too late. They were gone. Worry flushed over me.

"Suki!" I screamed, "Dammit to hell!" I clenched my fists so tightly that my claws dug into my palms and blood dripped from the open wounds. _He must have wanted to make sure that I killed that demon and his group… Naraku… You're more of a coward than that Inuyasha being!_ First Inuyasha destroys my village, then this Naraku demon took my sister! What a disappointment. _How could I have been so foolish? After everything my father instilled on me._ I started walking back to the village while staring at the ground. My facial expression showing how distracted and upset I felt.

Once I got back to the village it started to pour. I stood there still as a rock as the rain depleted any fire that remained. _I should probably go ahead and bury these humans and then be on my way._ I started walking again and went to each house, carried out the dead bodies, then went to a clearing that was off to the back gate. It was a beautiful clearing. It contained a flower bed and an area for the crops. Somehow the fire didn't make it that far. I found Shiro and his mother last. I stared down at them, remembering how good they were to me…

 ** _"_** ** _Lady Kasumi!" Shiro called out to me. I turned around and saw a little boy running towards me, waving his arm in the air with a huge goofy grin on his face. His other arm was behind his back, "guess what I found?" he stopped in front of me._**

 ** _I knelt down and asked, "What did you find, Shiro?" I smiled at him softly._**

 ** _He moved his hand from behind his back and held out a jar, "a butterfly!" It was a beautiful one too. It had black outlining with yellow and orange filling. "Do you think mommy will let me keep it?"_**

 ** _I shook my head and replied, "Shiro, you shouldn't keep it. You have no way of being able to feed it. You should let it free."_**

 ** _His expression dropped. After a few minutes of silence he nodded, "you're right. I wouldn't want it to die" he opened the jar and allowed the butterfly out. To his surprise, the butterfly landed on his nose. His eyes widened for a second, then returned to normal. "It tickl- "he got cut off by a sneeze. The butterfly flew off._**

 ** _I giggled, "Shiro, go home now. It's getting late and I'm sure your mother is worried about you." He nodded and ran off._**

Tears started to form from my eyes as I remembered the little boy. I quickly wiped them away and buried him and his mother side-by-side. _Now, to start my journey to find that coward, Inuyasha._ Sudden realization hit me. _I have no idea where to begin! I never picked up his scent!_ I growled under my breath. It started to warm up, and it was getting light out. I was awake all night. Suddenly drowsiness hit me. I was worn out from the previous day's activities along with everything that happened throughout the night. I jumped to the top of a tree where I could be hidden and rest my eyes for a bit.

"Milord, this way!" a sudden whiny voice woke me up. It felt like I had slept for a few hours. Longer than I intended. I squinted my eyes to see through the leaves to find the source of the voice.

"Jaken, slow down." Another voice was heard, this one was deeper and more emotionless.

I caught sight of the intruders. A male, smells of full dog-demon, long silver hair that reached to his knees, a load of fluff around his right shoulder going downwards, wearing a hanjuban under his white hankimono that has red hexagonal flowers on the shoulders and tips of his sleeves behind a red background. A yellow soft obi with purple on the ends tied around his waist a couple times, looping downwards twice. He wore a chest armor plate, as well as waist armor that was divided into three sections, and shoulder armor that was thin and reached around his shoulder and across the top part of his chest armor. The shoulder armor had spikes. He bore two purple stripes on both cheeks, and a crescent moon on his forehead.

The little green runt with him that looks like a toad with a beak was wearing a hanjuban, a brown karigino, and a black hat. He carried a brown and black double-head staff. One head looked that of a male, while the other a female. Then following behind them was a two-headed dragon demon that was a light brown in color, had black muzzles, and a red and black saddle.

I focused on the crescent moon of the silver-haired man. _That moon… It's similar to mine just right-side up and without the dot. My father told me of this tribe. They are royalty. No matter, I need to know why they have come._ I jumped down from the branch I was resting on. The green toad demon jumped back startled and frantic.

"W-where did you come from?!" The toad yelled at me.

"Shut up!" I glared at him, then turned my attention to the silver-haired man. "Why are you here?" I demanded. The man stared at me without saying a word. I could feel my annoyance level rise. I do not like to be ignored. He started walking towards me. I took a step back, "stop! Don't come any closer or I will draw my sword! This village is already destroyed! Let them rest in peace!"

The toad ran up to me, "don't speak to Lord Sesshomaru like that! Know your manners!"

I balled my hand into a fist and raised it in front of my extremely annoyed face. I furrowed my eyebrows and clenched my eyes shut. "You are so annoying! No one is speaking to you, runt!" I kicked him in his gut and sent him flying. He screamed and skid across the ground hitting the trunk of a tree about ten feet away, knocking him out.

"Ah-Un, take Jaken and go somewhere safe." The one known as Lord Sesshomaru spoke.

Ah-Un grunted and walked over to where Jaken lay. Ah grabbed the neck of his clothes and threw Jaken on his back and walked off.

Not once did Sesshomaru take his eyes off of me. "Kasumi, correct?" he said.

My eyes widen, shock filled my body. _How does he know?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Enter: The Wind Demoness**

"How do you know my name, Sesshomaru?" I demanded.

He pointed his finger at the mark on my forehead, "It's obvious from what tribe you come from, and considering how you're dressed." He turned around so that his back was facing me. "I could smell something, but it's gone now. So, I will take my leave." He started walking away. I was in disbelief. _What was it that he smelled that made him come here?_ I shook my head and relaxed my body. Once Sesshomaru was out of sight I turned around and took one last glance at my village before leaving.

It was time to start my journey. I ran into the woods as fast as I could. The faster I found Inuyasha, the faster I can get Suki back. As I was running, I kept getting flashes of Sesshomaru's face. _Why is his face imprinted on my mind?_ I closed my eyes and shook the image out of my head. _Stay focused, Kasumi. Stay focused._

Meanwhile in Naraku's castle, a woman walked inside the room he was sitting in. She wore a green hanjuban under a white kimono that had diagonal, long, magenta rectangles on it and a yellow soft obi that had thin black stripes that went diagonally in both directions creating a checkered look. Her eyes were blood red, along with her lips. She has green, beaded earrings in her ears, and black hair that was tied into a bun with two feathers being held there. "Naraku" She spoke.

"Yes, Kagura?" Naraku questioned.

"I put the small child in the room with a barrier. Only you and I will be able to enter and exit." She stated.

Naraku looked up at her from the ground. "Good, now I want to test Kasumi's strength. Go find her. Do as you please, but do not kill her. Once you have tested her strength, watch her from afar, and then report back to me once she meets up with Inuyasha."

Kagura nodded. She walked outside, took one of the feathers out of her hair, and threw it. The feather grew tremendously. She jumped on top of it and it carried her away through the skies.

I made it to the next village before it got dark out. This village was very similar to that of my last one, but much bigger. I narrowed my ears down so that no one would be frightened, then proceeded inside the village. Most of the humans paid me no mind. I walked up to the hut that looked more like a house, it was towards the back of the village. _This must be where the head of this village stays. What a luxury._ I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door with the back of my fingers. An elderly man opened the door and looked at me with kind eyes. I bowed, "Good evening sir, I ask if I could stay here for the night. I wish to cause no harm, only to find shelter."

"Well young lady, I will let you stay here, if you do something for me" he smiled.

"Yes'sir. What is it?" I straightened up and looked at him questioningly. He moved to the right to reveal an opening. I walked inside and widened my eyes, my jaw dropped. "Eh?!"

He chuckled, "if you could tidy up my house, I will provide you shelter and food."

The corners of my lips twitched, then I regained my composure and bowed to him. "It will be done. I thank you kindly."

It took me a couple of hours, but I finally finished cleaning his house. He did as he promised and provided me with food. I was sitting with him as we ate. There were bowls of rice, grilled fish, and other small side items. "So, are you the only one who stays here?" I asked.

He shook his head, "my daughter is out. She should be returning in a few days' time. So, it is nice to have the company." He started eating on a bowl of rice. "What brings you to this village? A dog demon such as yourself-"

My ears perked, and I shot up my eyes quickly in his direction. "H-how did you know about my ears?"

He chuckled, "well my dear," he pointed to the markings on my forehead. "I know of your family."

"It seems most people and demons alike, do. Our family used to be a secret, but now it seems everyone knows of us." I looked down and set my bowl on the floor. "If you knew I was a demon, why did you allow me to stay?"

"Young lady, this village welcomes demons, as long as they don't have a dark aura to them. There is a barrier around this village that keeps evil demons out."

"Huh?!" I gasped. _How did I not notice the barrier?_ I clenched my teeth together. _It must be because I was so distracted thinking about Sesshomaru that I just walked inside of this village without paying much attention._ I nodded. "I see." I paused for a few minutes. "Tell me, how did you come to find out of my family?" I looked back up at the old man. Curiosity was coursing through me.

"When you and your sister ran away, your father was very angry. He started searching everywhere. He went to every village trying to find the two of you. He described the both of you with great detail." He grew silent, "wait, where is your sister?"

I frowned. A sudden feeling of distraught loomed over me. "She got taken from me." I said lowly, looking down.

He could tell that I was upset, and did not want to talk about how Suki is missing any further. He changed the subject, even though it was not much of a change, "May I ask young girl, why did you take her and run from your family?"

I immediately stood up and with a stern voice I said, "Excuse me, but that is not your concern." I turned and walked out of the room we were eating in. I walked outside and noticed it grew dark. I jumped to the roof of his house and laid down on my back. I stared up at the sky. It was beautiful. The moon was in crescent form tonight. _It's going to be a new moon tomorrow. I should probably rest now. I have yet another long day ahead of me._

I jumped back down to the ground and walked inside. I saw the old man in his living room, staring out of a window. I walked over to him. "Would you mind showing me to my room?"

He turned around and smiled at me. "That is no problem." He walked ahead of me and I followed.

"What is your name? I have not yet asked you." I asked him.

"Genzo." He stated.

"I assume you know my name?" I looked at the back of his head questioningly. He nodded.

"Here is your room." He stopped in front of a door.

I bowed to him, "thank you." I walked inside and shut the door. I heard his footsteps walking away, then I heard nothing. I set my katana and daggers against a wall, then I walked over to the blankets that were folded, and unfolded them. I laid them out on the floor and climbed under them. I turned onto my side and closed my eyes. Sesshomaru once again flashing to my mind. _I should have asked him what it was that he smelled that drew him to my village._ I let out a sigh, then fell asleep.

The next morning Genzo rushed to my room and threw open my door, startling me awake. I jolted up, my heart pounding inside of my chest. I turned to look at him about to yell at him for startling me like that, when I saw the frightened expression on his features. I calmed my racing heart and asked, "what's wrong, Genzo?"

"Lady Kasumi, a demon woman is outside of the barrier. She demands for you!" the old man cried out franticly.

My demeanor immediately became serious. I stood up and grabbed my katana and strapped it to my back. I grabbed my daggers next, strapping them to my thigh. Then I rushed passed the old man and to the entrance of the village. I saw a woman standing there. Her red eyes staring at me. "There you are." She smirked.

"What do you want with me?" I asked her.

"I want to test your strength. Now come out here and fight me or I will break this barrier and come after you!" She challenged me. I had my doubts that she would be able to break the barrier, but I did not want to put anyone in danger.

I walked outside of the barrier, "what is your name?"

"I am Kagura of the Wind" she smirked at me and pulled her fan out, hiding half of her face behind it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Gang**

I rose my hand up cracking my knuckles, "let's do this" I ran towards her and swiped at her, but she dodged my claws. She had jumped back and rose her fan in the air.

"Dance of Blades!" She yelled as she swung her fan in my direction. Gusts of air and light beams raced towards me. My eyes widened. Quickly I tried to dodge each one. Some hit the barrier behind me, some hit the ground causing dirt particles to rise thus causing it to hinder my vision. A couple blades hit my left arm and my right thigh thrusting me backwards. My feet slid across the ground, I bent down and used my right hand to dig into the ground and keep my balance. Once I stopped sliding I straightened my posture.

"Tch, is that all you got?" I teased. I ran at her again. This time I stuck my claws into my open wound on my arm and then pointed the tips of my claws towards her, "Bullets of Blood!" I yelled. My blood shot at her in little pellets. Her facial expression changed from serious to surprise. Some of the pellets ripped through her clothing, but none of them grazed her skin. While she was distracted I jumped and landed behind her and slashed her back. She got pushed forward and then jumped away from me.

"That's as close as I'll let you get to me, wench!" She yelled. "Dance of Blades!" More beams of light shot at me. I quickly unsheathed my sword and used it to block them. Trees fell down behind me.

I looked behind me and felt slight fear. _That's what will happen to me?!_ I turned my attention back to Kagura. "You must be quite useless without your fan, Kagura!" I taunted her. "Let me get rid of that for you!" I rose my katana into the air and the sky started to get dark. Thunder started to clash, and the sky would glow every couple of seconds from the lightning starting to form. I pointed towards her with my katana and lightning struck the ground beside me, then started to move towards Kagura with an intense speed.

Her eyes widened, and she swayed her fan in front of her once again, "Dance of Dragons!" She yelled, and gusts of wind spiraled into multiple tornados. It slightly changed the direction of my lightning bolt, but not enough to completely miss her. A lot of her clothing got torn, and her left arm got badly burnt. One of the tornados got to me and hit me, cutting me in multiple places and throwing me backwards into a tree. "Dance of Dragons!"

 _Oh no!_ It was too late. It all happened so fast. When my back hit the tree, it knocked the wind out of me. Then the blades of light hit into my stomach, both my arms, my thigh once again, and my cheek. _I-I'm losing too much…_ My vision started going out. _Blood…_ I blacked out.

"Damn that Naraku!" Kagura growled. She walked up to the girl slumped over against the tree. "Is he trying to get me killed?" She examined the features of this girl. "She seems strong. It was only by luck that she let her guard down for a second…" Kagura took a small feather out of her hair and threw it downwards. Gusts of wind formed, and she was sitting on top of the feather. She flew a safe distance away so that she could keep an eye on Kasumi from afar.

"Nnnhhnn" I groaned as I slowly fluttered my eyes open. I tried to sit up, but pain shot through me. "Ahhkkk!" I screamed and fell back to my laying position. A girl ran into wherever I was located.

"Please, rest." She said. She sat beside me and put a warm rag on my forehead.

I grabbed her wrist, "Where am… I?" I managed to mutter out.

"We're in a village. This is Kaede's hut. You're safe." She assured me.

"I will be fine soon. I just need a little time to rest." I let go of her wrist.

She stood up and walked out of the hut. I was left alone. I could over-hear talking.

"We shouldn't have brought her here!" I heard a male voice.

"We had to! She was badly hurt because of Kagura!" That sounded like the same girl that was in here with me.

"I don't care, Kagome! She is of the Antler tribe! They are not a tribe to mess with." The same male voice growled.

"Awwh are you scared, Inuyasha?" teased what sounded like a small male child. Hearing that name made my eyes shoot open.

 _Inuyasha!_ I growled and jolted to my feet, racing outside, and ignoring any pain I was in. I scanned the group in front of me. There was a female with black hair that reached just below her shoulders, brown eyes, wearing a green skirt, and a long-sleeve shirt with a red tie. She wore white socks that reach almost to her knees, and brown shoes. _Such an odd way to dress._ The other girl was carrying a huge boomerang on her back that was taller than her. She had black hair that reached down to her lower back, and brown eyes. The bottom portion of it tied together. She wore a light pink, mixed with dark pink kimono, and a green over skirt, with sandals. Next was a male, he has very short black hair tied in a tiny pony tail, blue eyes, two gold earrings in each ear, wearing two kimonos, one black and one purple, his right hand is covered in a purple cloth with blue beads tied around it. There was a small child, he smelled of a fox demon. He had little fox feet, normal hands, and a fox tail. He has short orangish-brown hair tied back with a blue ribbon. He has green eyes, and elven ears. He wore a blue hanjuban that has leaf designs on it, a brown fur over-jacket, and dark blue sashinuki. A small feline demon with two tails was standing beside the little guy. This feline was a beige color and had black marks on its feet, face, and tips of its tails. I turned my attention to the silver-haired dog demon that I saw at my village and started to growl lowly.

The girl dressed oddly ran up to me and put one hand on my shoulder and the other on my upper back, "you shouldn't be moving yet!" concern came off her voice.

"Who are all of you?" I questioned through my teeth.

"I'm Kagome, that's Sango…" She pointed to the girl with the boomerang, "Miroku…" she pointed to the man in purple, "Shippo…" she pointed to the fox demon, "Kilala" she pointed to the feline, "and Inuyasha" she pointed to the dog demon who then crossed his arms and looked elsewhere making a humph noise.

"You! Mutt!" I called out.

He turned with a very pissed off expression. "What did you just call me?!" He yelled and cracked his knuckles.

"You heard me. I called you a mutt! You wreak of half-demon!" I scoffed.

"Why you little-" he started to say but was cut off by Kagome.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" She yelled, and the Beads of Subjugation had shined purple and forced his face to the ground. "Sorry about that" she turned to me and waved her hand up and down, her eyes closed as she laughed.

I rose an eyebrow, "that mutt destroyed my village a couple of days ago!" I yelled and backed away from Kagome.

She stopped laughing and looked shocked, "how? He's been with us the entire time!"

"That is impossible! I saw him with my own eyes!" I started to wonder if what I saw was truly Inuyasha. _I mean, I never picked up a scent, but I know what I saw!_

The male, Miroku, stepped up, "Lady Kasumi, that is your name, right?"

I sighed, extremely irritated. _Just how many people know of me?!_ I nodded. "What of it?" I demanded.

"Did anyone else happen to show up after your village was destroyed?" Miroku asked.

"W-well yes."

"What was their name?"

I tilted my head. My ears twitched up once then back down as I put my index finger to my lips and looked up to the sky. "His name was… Naraku"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Realization**

Inuyasha scuffled to his feet, "you mean to tell me that Naraku was at your village?"

I turned to him, my finger still pressed to my lips as I nodded. I felt very unsure of where Miroku and Inuyasha were going with this. "I saw both of you. At the same time! So how is it you can tell me you were not there?!" Anger started to surge through me as visions of my burning village, that silver-haired man, and Shiro flashed to my mind. I growled and reached down to my thigh, grabbing both of the daggers that rested there. "I don't care how much pain I'm in!" I darted passed Kagome and Miroku and straight for Inuyasha. "You will pay for what you did!"

Inuyasha drew out his sword and held it in front of him for defense. I slashed at his sword. "I didn't do it!" He yelled back at me.

"He's right, Kasumi! He was with us the whole time!" I heard Kagome call out.

"Liars! The lot of you!" I growled out. I kept hitting Inuyasha's sword in pure rage. The angrier I got, the number my body felt to the pain it was in, and the darker the sky got. Clouds were starting to form above us. Thunder crackling. "I will save my younger sister, even if that means killing all of you!"

Sango stepped back, "Miroku, we need to figure out something and fast! I have never fought against a member of the Antler tribe!"

"You're right," Miroku nodded. "I could use my wind tunnel to try and get her away from Inuyasha. We need to try and talk sense into her."

Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. "Miroku! We can't kill her. If we do, her parents will come after us!" He started trembling at the thought. "I've only ever heard rumors about that tribe, but because of those rumors, I really don't want to be on their bad side!" he continued to whine.

Lightning bolts started striking the ground everywhere. I heard Shippo yell and diverted my attention to him and saw him running around in circles flailing his arms, completely clueless on what to do. I looked back to my opponent. I was not getting anywhere. His sword just kept eating my attacks.

All of a sudden, I felt a strong force of wind starting to pull me backwards. Inuyasha struck the ground with his sword to keep himself in one spot. I tried to grab onto him, but I was too far. I turned around to see where the wind was coming from and noticed it was coming from Miroku's hand.

 ** _"_** ** _Take this hive. Use it on the monk"_**

My eyes widened as realization hit me. I reached for the hive that was hidden behind my hair, strapped with my sword. I threw it upwards and hundreds of poisonous insects came flying out and rushed towards Miroku's hand.

"Oh no!" He yelled and closed his wind tunnel.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled. A boomerang came rushing towards me. I smirked and dodged it with ease.

"You'll have to do better than that, demon slayer!" I taunted. Then I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and suddenly it was dark.

Everyone killed the remaining insects that did not flee. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and walked over to the girl lying unconscious on the ground.

Miroku came up as well, "What should we do with her?" he asked.

"I don't know. Once she regains consciousness, she will just go after Inuyasha again" Sango tried to reason. Sango picked up her boomerang and strapped it back to her back.

"We should tie her up around a tree. Then interrogate her when she wakes up." Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha! We can't do that!" Kagome responded. "We should just continue to tend to her wounds. Me and Sango will stay with her, you guys should leave."

"Why should I leave?!" Inuyasha said hastily.

"Because… She wants to kill you stupid!" Kagome insulted him.

"She's right, Inuyasha. Let us go." Miroku said and started to walk off. Soon enough, Inuyasha caved and started walking with him and Shippo.

A few hours passed, and I jolted upwards. No more pain. My wounds had finally healed. _Oh man, my head!_ I grabbed my forehead and growled lowly. _Head pains are the worst!_

"Oh, you're up!" I heard a familiar voice. I looked around and saw the statement came from Kagome, and Sango was sitting beside her along with the feline.

"Before you jump to conclusions Lady Kasumi, please hear us out." Sango scooted closer as she spoke, "Inuyasha has been with us the entire time. There is no way he could have destroyed your village. Besides, he helps humans. He doesn't want to hurt them."

"That's impossible. I saw him. I saw both of them at the same time!" I shouted.

Sango shook her head, "Naraku is a master at manipulation. More than likely he used a puppet to make it look like Inuyasha. He is always sending puppets our way to try and kill Inuyasha."

I looked down, my ears tilted downwards as I started to feel guilt dawn upon me. Not too long after, tears started to form and fall down my face. "I just wanted… To help my younger sister…" I cried out.

Kagome scooted next to me and put her arm around my shoulders. "He's done all of us wrong. But we can help you get your sister back."

I stood up and bowed. "Thank you but…" I wiped the tears from my face and cleared my throat. "I know who I need to find." I started to walk out of the hut, "Thank you for caring for me. I will be on my way." I stepped outside of the hut and noticed it was dark outside. Looking up, I noticed the moon was gone and the stars shined brightly. _Sesshomaru… I must find you._ I took off and made my way back to my village. _If I start at my village, I should be able to make out his scent and follow closely behind him._

A couple of days passed, and I made it back to my village. I walked to the entrance and stood by the tree that I rested on the moment I met Sesshomaru. I started sniffing the air. My ears perked up when I caught his scent. It was extremely faint, but it was there. I ran in his direction.

It started to get dark out, so I decided to find a spring and bathe, then catch some shut eye. I stopped running and stood silently. I closed my eyes, tilted my head downwards, and perked my ears up to try and listen for the sounds of a spring. After a few minutes I caught the sounds of something falling into water. _That's not far from me._ I nodded and began walking in the direction. It was only half a mile away from me.

I arrived at the spring. This one was small, it had steam coming off of the water, and a few huge boulders coming out of the water. The trees surrounded this spring. I walked to a nearby tree and removed my clothing. Setting my katana and daggers on top of them. I walked to the edge of the water and dipped my foot in. The warmth surrounded my foot and cause a small blush to rise on my cheeks. "So warm!" I exclaimed to myself as I eased myself in.

I slouched under the water just enough for the water to be under my chin. _All of this warmth is really loosening my muscles… It feels so good!_ The small blush stained my cheeks. I closed my eyes. I stayed like that for a good ten minutes before I decided to go underwater. I sunk the rest of the way in and traced my fingers through my hair, using my claws to take out any tangles. I came back up for air and heard a loud whine and then a splash not too far from me. I wiped the water from my eyes and looked around to see what caused the splash.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sesshomaru, Wolves, and a Little Girl.**

Small splashes started coming from the water a couple of feet away from me. Every so often I saw a white head pop out, and small muffled screeches. I panicked. Whatever it was, was drowning. I lunged forward to grab whatever it was and lifted it out of the water. It was a small ice wyrm dragon. I hurried out of the water and ran to my pile of clothes. I used the cloth part of my dress to dry the dragon off. Its scales looked a little red. _Ice dragons do not belong in hot springs!_ I stood up, with the dragon in my hands with its eyes closed, and looked around. A small fire dragon popped its head out from behind a tree. I walked over to it and bent down. "Did you do this to this dragon?" I asked it. It backed away and looked down. It looked like it felt ashamed of itself. Then it turned around and took off. I stood back up and looked at the ice dragon in my hands. "Let's go find some herbs to heal your burns." I smiled down at it.

I walked back to my clothes and set the dragon down, then got dressed. I picked the dragon back up and wandered around the woods in hopes to find the correct herbs to help a burn. After searching for a few minutes, I saw Sesshomaru leaning against a tree. His eyes closed. _I found him… He's resting._ Excitement went through me. I walked closer to him and saw that he was injured. _What happened to you?_ I looked him up and down and felt concern towards him. He turned his gaze to look at me, which caused me to stop in my tracks. "Sesshomaru? What happened?"

"It's none of your concern," he stated emotionlessly.

I glared at him. "Well I'm going to go find some herbs for this dragon. When I get back, I want you to let me help you." I turned and walked off. Not far from him I found the herbs needed. I walked back to Sesshomaru and set the dragon down beside him. I walked to the springs close-by and soaked the herbs in the water. Going back to Sesshomaru and the dragon, I gently across the burns of the dragon. "There you go, little one." I smiled downwards. I could feel Sesshomaru staring at me the entire time I was helping the little dragon.

"Not that I care, but what happened?"

I looked up and met his gaze. "A fire dragon through him into the hot springs I was bathing in." I looked around and noticed food was sitting by Sesshomaru, and I could smell a human scent on it. "Did a human bring you food?"

"Yes. But I have not seen her in a while." He looked away from me.

"Sesshomaru… I uh… Naraku…" This caught his attention and he looked back at me. "Naraku, he tricked me. He destroyed my village, blamed a half-breed named Inuyasha, and then took my younger sister hostage until I killed Inuyasha and his gang. When I met the gang, they had saved me from Kagura. Told me all about Naraku and how he manipulates people to do his dirty work, and well… I was wondering if I could stick by you, for help… Maybe…" I looked down. I felt pitiful for having to ask for help. In my family, we never needed help from outsiders. My family is feared by us, but I left before my training was complete.

"If you get in my way, or slow me down, I won't hesitate to kill you or leave you behind," He said coldly.

I winced at his words and nodded. "I won't do either. Thank you." The ice dragon looked like it was starting to feel better. It slithered over to me and curled up in my lap. "Well look at you, you heal fast. Warming up to me already?" I gave a warm smile. It looked up at me and rubbed it's face on my stomach, snuggling up to me. I let out a small giggle and saw Sesshomaru get up.

"Let's go. I need to get back to Jaken and Ah-Un." He started to walk.

I quickly wrapped my arms around my newly acquired dragon, and stood up and followed behind him.

After a few hours of walking, we came to a clearing and saw that little green toad sitting on top of the same, sleeping, two-headed dragon.

The toad jumped off of Ah-Un, ran up and said, "Milord! You're back!" then looked at me with an evil glare. "Why is _she_ here?"

"Jaken, quiet," Sesshomaru demanded.

A small snicker left my lips. I stuck my tongue out at Jaken.

"B-but Milord! She can't stay with us! W-what if her family comes looking for her?!" Jaken screamed out frantically.

I almost kicked him again, but Sesshomaru spoke up, "Then I will give her up, if that is what she wants. Her and her family are no concern of mine."

I felt like I just got stabbed by his words. I took in a deep breath and exhaled. _No need to get all worked up. He doesn't even know me. I would have said the same thing._

"Milord," Jaken started, "before I continue servicing you, were you really testing your sword on me?"

A breeze came by and I could smell the scent of blood. I did not say anything because it was not unusual to smell blood amongst the breeze. I looked to my left and noticed Sesshomaru seemed interested in the scent. "That blood, I recognize it." He turned, and we walked back into the forest, following a path. The scent continued to grow stronger until we reached a little girl laying on the ground. I panicked and ran up to her and knelt down.

"It was wolves, Sesshomaru." I sniffed the air. _I recognize this scent._

 ** _Suki was back at the village playing with the other children. She enjoyed spending time with them even if they were just mere humans. I decided to take time to myself. I was washing in a spring when a breeze tickled my cheeks. Amongst the breeze I could smell the scent of blood and wolves. I got an uneasy feeling and stood up. I turned to look behind me to see a man standing there. I blushed and immediately shot back down into the water to cover my body. I gazed over him. He had long black hair tied in a pony tail and a fur headband. Blue eyes. Chest armor, with fur shoulder armor, fur arm warmers, fur leg warmers, and a fur skirt. Tied to his waist is a katana. "Who are you?"_**

 ** _He scoffed, "Koga. Who are you?"_**

 ** _I was quiet for a moment. "Kasumi. What do you want?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _My wolves need to eat. We were coming for this village that isn't far from here," he stated._**

 ** _My eyes widened, "No! Not this village. Please!" I stared into his eyes. I wanted to get up, but I was embarrassed._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why not?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _This is my home. I protect them."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What do I get for not sending them to your village?"_**

 ** _I looked around, "are you interest in the sacred jewel shards?"_**

 ** _This caught his attention. He walked to the edge of the spring and knelt down. His face near mine. He reached out and cupped my chin into his palm. This irritated me greatly, but I needed to keep my calm so that my village wouldn't be attacked by these hungry wolves. "How many?" He asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _Look in my clothes over there, by the tree. I found one when I fought a giant lizard demon." I narrowed my eyes towards my clothes._**

 ** _"_** ** _And why didn't you want it?"_**

 ** _I averted my eyes back to his. "I have no use for them. I would rather use my own strength."_**

 ** _He stood up with a smirk plastered on his face. He walked to my clothes and did as I said. Just as promised, there was a shard. He took it and put two fingers to his forehead and smiled at me. "Thanks! Catch ya later!"_**

"We have to bury her, Sesshomaru." I looked back at him. His gaze looked so inquisitive. _What is he thinking about?_


End file.
